marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawkeye
(1964). Katherine Bishop was a regular civilian, with considerable archery skills, who happened to cross paths with the Young Avengers on a mission, eventually inviting herself onto the team. Despite Barton's return as Hawkeye, Bishop still operates with the name and even became his protégé. Katherine Bishop was created by Allan Heinberg and Jim Cheung, first appearing in (2005). |alternative1 = Clint Barton |alternative2 = Hawk-Guy (Earth-9047) |alternative3 = Hogeye (Earth-9047) |alternative4 = Hawk (Earth-TRN556) |alternative5 = Squackeye |exclude1 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN663) |exclude2 = Clinton Barton (Skrull |exclude3 = Clinton Barton (A.I.) |exclude4 = Clinton Barton (Poppupian) |exclude5 = Clinton Barton (Onslaught Reborn) |include1 = Clinton Barton (Earth-110); Clinton Barton (Earth-110) Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 2.jpg |include2 = Clinton Barton (Earth-6871) |include3 = Clinton Barton (Earth-10170); Clinton Barton (Earth-10170) from Atlas Vol 1 5 0001.jpg |include4 = Clinton Barton (Earth-10995); Clinton Barton (Earth-10995) Spider-Man Heroes & Villains Collection Vol 1 58 0001.jpg |include5 = Clinton Barton (Earth-30309) |include6 = Clinton Barton (Earth-62412); Clinton Barton (Earth-62412) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 2.jpg |include7 = Clinton Barton (Earth-18366); Clinton Barton (Earth-18366) from All-New Wolverine Vol 1 33 001.jpg |includeComic1 = Clinton Barton (Unknown Reality); Clinton Barton (Earth-Unknown) from Secret Wars Secret Love Vol 1 1 0001.jpg |includeComic2 = Clinton Barton (Unknown Reality); Clinton Barton (Earth-Unknown) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1 001.jpg |includeComic3 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN663); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN663) 001.png | Others1 = Barney Barton; Charles Barton (Earth-616) 0002.jpg | Others2 = Francis Barton; Francis Barton (Earth-555326) from Next Avengers Heroes of Tomorrow Promo 0001.jpg | Others3 = Lester; Dark Reign Hawkeye Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Others4 = Max; Hawkeye (Max) (Earth-23291) from Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 3 002.jpg | Others5 = Skrull Subversive; Clinton Barton (Skrull) (Earth-616).jpg | Others6 = A.I. Duplicate; Hawkeye (A.I.vengers) (Earth-616) from Ant-Man Annual Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others7 = A.I. Duplicate II; Hawkeye II (A.I.vengers) (Earth-616) from Secret Empire Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Others8 = Clinton Barton (Onslaught Reborn); Clinton Barton (Onslaught Reborn) (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Vol 5 14 0001.png | Others9 = Doppelganger; Hawkeye (Doppelganger) (Earth-616) from Infinity War Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Others10 = Goliath (Taskmaster Robot); Goliath (Taskmaster Robot) (Earth-616) Hawkeye Earth's Mightiest Marksman Vol 1 1.jpg | Others11 = James Howlett (Onslaught Reborn); James Howlett (Onslaught Reborn) (Earth-616).jpg | Others12 = Wyatt McDonald; Wyatt McDonald (Earth-712) from Avengers Vol 1 85 0001.jpg | Others13 = Clinton Archer; Clinton Archer (Earth-9602) from JLX Vol 1 1 001.jpeg | Others14 = Clinton Barton, Jr.; Clinton Barton, Jr. (Earth-9811) from What If? Vol 2 114 0001.jpg | Others15 = A.I. Duplicate; Clinton Barton (A.I.) (Earth-14831) from Avengers Vol 5 31 001.jpg | Others16 = Hawkeye (Poison); Hive (Poisons) (Earth-17952) Members-Poison Hawkeye from Venomverse Vol 1 2 001.png | Others17 = Poppupian; Clinton Barton (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others18 = Hawkeye (Iron Avengers Robot); Hawkeye (Robot) (Earth-555326).jpg | Others19 = Kate Bishop (Skrull); Katherine Bishop (Skrull) (Earth-Unknown) from Unbelievable Gwenpool Vol 1 25 001.jpg | Related1 = Bowman; Bowman (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 520 0001.png | Related2 = Golden Archer; Clinton Barton (Earth-616) from Captain America Vol 1 179 (cover).jpg | Related3 = Goliath; Clinton Barton (Earth-616) from Captain America Reborn Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Related4 = Longbow; Clinton Barton (Longbow) (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 001.png | Related5 = Ronin; Avengers the list.jpg | Related6 = Squackeye; Squackeye (Earth-8311) from Web Warriors Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Related7 = Trick Shot; Buck Chisholm (Earth-616) from Avengers Assemble Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related8 = Blackthorn; Blackthorn (Eurth) (Earth-616) from Avataars Covenant of the Shield Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related9 = Cat's Eye; Cat's Eye (Warp World) from Infinity Wars Infinity Warps Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related10 = Jagged Bow; Joe Emberlin (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 367 001.jpg | Related11 = Goliath; Oliver Queen (Earth-9602) and Dinah Barton (Earth-9602) from JLX Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related12 = Steelbow; Steelbow (Earth-9997) from Earth X Vol 1 1 0001.png | Related13 = Hawkbifocals; Hawkbifocals (Earth-21011) from Shame Itself Vol 1 1 0002.jpg | Related14 = Hawk-Eye; Natty Bumpo (Earth-TRN388) from Deadpool Killustrated Vol 1 2 001.png | Related15 = Hawkeyepool; Wade Wilson (Earth-Unknown) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 4 0003.jpg | Teams1 = Hawkeye Investigations; Hawkeye Investigations (Earth-616) from Hawkeye Vol 5 1 001.jpg }} ru:Соколиный глаз pt-br:Gavião Arqueiro